The New Team DSBN
by Legendarywarlock
Summary: After the events of the breach a mysterious team shows up to Beacon to join. And one of them seems to know a certain arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Thank you for coming to my story. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like.**

Name: Dustin Merit

Nickname: Dust or Dus (By teams RWBY and JNPR)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Scorpion Faunus

Symbol: A top view of a Scorpion

Affiliation: Beacon academy

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Weight: 210 (mostly muscle but he is not ripped)

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair: He has light brown hair that is in a ponytail ( like Shay cormac from assassins Creed rogue)

Complexion: He has a fair complexion he is in between pale and tan and he has a scar going horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

Occupation: Student

Handedness: Right handed

Clothing: His clothing consist of anchor colored steel toe boots, tortilla colored pants, a porpoise colored button up t-shirt, a large lead colored trench coat that reaches down to his ankles and on the back of his coat is his symbol which is white in color, and a smoke colored hunters hat (like Robert Muldoon's hat in Jurassic park). ( To see the colors just look up names of grey and the names of brown and it was the first picture that I used as a reference).

Description: Dustin has a moderate build. He is not super buff but he does have enough strength to throw a punch or swing a sword. He has a goatee on his which is black.

Accessories: He has a gold circular locket around his neck with a picture of his parents. It was a present given to him as a present

Personality: Dustin is a charismatic person who likes almost everyone and likes to talk to new people.

Fears: Spiders, heights, ghost movies

Dislikes: Rapist or anyone how takes advantage of anyone, brusselsprouts,

Likes: People who are strong fighters, chess and weapons.

Habits: Sleep talking.

Fatal flaws: Puts his life in danger to protect others.

Strengths: Good with single handed combat and long range firearms.

Weaknesses: Hand to hand combat, and pistols.

Weapon name: Heartbreaker (right sword) Dreamwrecker (left sword)

Hole maker (sniper)

Weapon description:

Heartbreaker: Heartbreaker is a kitana that is blood red in color. Heartbreaker also on the base of the hilt there is a piece that sticks out which connects to dreamwrecker's base which upon spinning the swords 180 degrees locks them into place. Then he can pull them both outward to make the final form Lifestealer which is a large staff that is 3 feet in length.

Dreamwrecker: A violet colored kitana that looks exactly like Heartbreaker.

Hole maker: Hole maker is a 50 caliber sniper that Dustin carries around it has three stages of use. The first is normal ammunition, the second is Dust infused ammunition, and the third work with the previous two stages and anyone who is hit by any shot of the sniper can be drained of their aura and said aura is added to the gun for the next shot to do four times the damage.

Reputation: He is seen as a charismatic person who likes both humans and faunus.

Friends: Friends with teams RWBY and JNPR. Is a childhood friend with jaune.

Team: Is the leader to team DSBN (Dustbunny)

Enemies: Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus.

Agility: 7/10

Swordsmanship: 10/10

Long range accuracy: 10/10

Defense: 6/10

Offence: 9/10

Aura: 8/10

People skills: 7/10

Special skills and semblance: Due to his faunus heritage her has night vision and his tail can inject a neurotoxin in a minute can cause a full grown man to become paralyzed and in two can kill him but he always carries medicine on him in case of accidents.

His semblance is he can summon a deathsalker made out of aura to fight for him and if he is fighting Grimm he and there is a real deathsalker he can control that one to fight for him. However this can be very taxing on his aura and body so he doesn't do it a lot.

Brief history: Dustin had a good start to a life he was trained by his parents his father trained him in long range sniping and his mother trained him I'm swordsmanship. But one day at the age of 13 he came home from school to find his house was set ablaze his mother and father's bodies were found outside of their house both dead. He was then brought into the Arc family and they helped him with his swordsmanship alongside Jaune but Dustin finished training himself on how to shoot. Eventually he left to go search for his partners killers when he turned 15 after two years he learned that it was a faunus by the name of Adam Taurus who killed them. He learned that he killed them because he wanted some of their neurotoxin. Afterwards he got accepted into Beacon to become a huntsman in hopes that it will help him gain access to getting Adam.

Fun Facts: Dustin's venom is unique because there is no other venom like it. It is like a fingerprint. So he named it "asesino silencioso" which means silent killer in Spanish ( I am sorry if that is wrong I used Google translation for that so I could be very wrong). Dustin's weapons are the only (other than his tail) that is not grey he did this to help him find his weapons if he is disarmed. His tail is a tan with vertical red stripes going down it.

 **Thank you for reading I promise to start the actual story but I need your help with the last three members of team Dustbunny the last three letters if you saw them were in the story but the last three letters are SBN. Just pm me your oc but please use this format. This story will be having pairing I am a strong supporter of arkos. And I will be making Jaime both more prominent in the story and stronger. He will still be his clumsy self but he is better with a sword and quicker with coming up with plans**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Borris Belsky

Nicknames: Tank or Mountain (His team) An Unstoppable Force (Ozpin and Coco)

Age: 17

Race: Rhino Faunus

Faunus Features: He has two horns on his head. The first and largest is at the base of his hairline. The second one is on the middle of his head. He also has extra thick skin making it harder to hurt him.

Symbol: Side view of a rhino head

Affiliation: Beacon student

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 400lb

Eye color: Dark Green

Hair color and style: He has black hair in the style of a buzz cut.

Complexion: He has a tan complexion underneath his grey plating. He also has three slashes from a beowolf that goes from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

Handedness: Right handed

Clothing: His clothing consist of Black combat jeans and black steel toe boots.

Build: He is a tank of a build he his pure muscle

Accessories: He has a tattoo of the dark Messiah (for reference look up ten thousand fist by disturbed)

Personality: He is intimidating at first glance but is surprisingly nice. Until you he is pissed. He has good instincts. (Fight or flight)

Fears: Flying, whips, Ghost

Likes: Coco (secretly), Music, working out, singing

Dislikes: Studying, Schnee, Mosquito

Habits: Chewing on his lip randomly, cracking his knuckles.

Fatal Flaws: He is a risk taker, he also likes to make bets.

Strengths: He is great at taking damage,

Weaknesses: Quite girls, his senses are weaker.

Weapon name: Mountain Shredder (Ball and Chain), Elemental Fist (Gloves)

Weapon Description: Mountain Shredder is a 40 foot long chain with two spiky balls on the ends. They are very dangerous even the chain itself can hurt someone because every single link in the chain has two sharp segments. They connect to an apparatus on his back that allows to increase and decrease the size of his chains to allow him to hit his target or to recall them after a fight. When Mountain Shredder is at it's full length each chain reaches 20 feet in lengths. When he is not fighting the balls stay in an indent in the apparatus so they are not dragging on the ground. He also has gloves on his hands that reach to his forearms. These gloves are infused with different types of dust that he can control with files on the top of his hands.

Friends: Team RWBY, team JNPR, team CVFY, team SSSN.

Team: Team DSBN

Enemy: Adam Taurus.

Special skills and fun facts: His horn can penetrate through 2 inches of steel due to how dense it is. He also has to file his horns because of how fast the grow. His skin is 1 and a 1/2 inches thick. He can carry up to 1 ton of weight.

Semblance: He is able to morph his skin to look like armor plating. This plating is just his skin that he has made more dense. This plating covers his entire body.

Brief history: Borris was the son two rhino Faunus parents. He lived with his parents on the outskirts of vale. They live within 5 miles of the arc family household so he became great friend jaune and a scorpion Faunus named Dustin. They became great friends but when he became the age of 13 he joined the whitefang. At this time the whitefang was evil but because he was a country boy he had thought they were peaceful. After joining the whitefang used his ignorance of the whitefangs true intentions they had him trained in basic hand to hand combat claiming that it was to protect other Faunus during protest. After 2 years of training he was sent on a mission to a Schnee labor camp to help free the Faunus and to destroy the buildings. He was successful in rescuing the Faunus but he failed in destroying the buildings and was captured. His punishment was he had to working the labor camp that he had just attacked. And for on year he had to work in the mines. He had grown a fear of whips due to the whippings that he got from the overseers anytime he stepped out of line or tried to escape. He was also grew due to the amount of physical work he had to do, he grew 6 inches which made him 7 foot 2 inches and grew many more muscles. He also after working 19 hours of hard labor he would be put into a cell with chains connected to balls which then became his weapon Mountain Shredder. After one year he finally escaped and went home to see his family only to learn that they were killed by the whitefang because they threatened to expose them. Then for one year he went to train himself while looking for Adam.


End file.
